militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
611th Air and Space Operations Center
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role=Command and Control |size= |command_structure= Pacific Air Forces |current_commander= |garrison= Elmenddorf Air Force Base, Alaska |battles= |decorations= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=611th Air and Space Operations Center emblem }} The 611th Air and Space Operations Center is the most recent designation of a unit that has served with Alaskan Air Command and Eleventh Air Force as a command and control organization since the late 1940s. Mission The 611th and Space Operations Center, based at Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska consists of five squadrons and two numbered flights that develop plans, procedures and directives for the employment of Alaskan combat and support forces assigned to the 11th Air Force, Pacific Air Forces and North American Aerospace Defence Command. They maintain air sovereignty and conduct air defense operations for the Alaska NORAD Region. Additionally, they direct rescue operations and provide tactical support for air and land forces. Prior to October 2006, the 611th planned and executed Pacific Air Forces' premier national and multinational large force training exercise, Red Flag - Alaska. This mission, and the 353d Combat Training Squadron, was returned to the 354th Fighter Wing at Eielson AFB. In 2004 the 611th Air Control Squadron was transferred to the Alaska Air National Guard and redesignated the 176th Air Control Squadron. In 2007 the 611th Air Intelligence Squadron was inactivated and the 611th Air Communications Squadron was transferred to the 607th Air Support Group. Lineage * Constituted as the 531st Aircraft Control and Warning Group : Activated on 21 June 1948 : Inactivated on 1 January 1950 : Activated on 17 November 1950 : Inactivated on 15 April 1953 : Activated on 15 November 1977 * Redesignated 11th Tactical Control Group on 1 July 1981 * Redesignated 11th Tactical Control Wing on 6 January 1991 * Redesignated 11th Air Control Wing on 27 January 1992 * Redesignated 611th Air Operations Group on 1 July 1994 * Redesignated 611th Air and Space Operations Center on 1 October 2007 Assignments * Fourth Air Force: 21 June 1948 * 25th Air Division: c. 25 October 1948 * Alaskan Air Command: 12 July 1949 - 1 January 1950 * 10th Air Division: 17 November 1950 * Alaskan Air Command: 20 July 1951 * 10th Air Division: 1 November 1952 - 13 April 1953 * 21st Composite Wing: 15 November 1977 * Alaskan Air Command (later Eleventh Air Force): 30 September 1979 – Present Stations * McChord Air Force Base, Washington, 21 June 1948 * Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 15 July 1949 - 1 January 1950 * Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 17 November 1950 - 13 April 1953 * Elmendorf Air Force Base, Alaska, 15 November 1977 – Present Components * 11th Operational Weather Squadron, 19 February 1999 - 13 June 2008 * 611th Air Control Squadron, c. 1 July 1994 - 1 October 2004 * 611th Air Operations Squadron, c. 1 July 1994 - 1 October 2004 * 611th Air Intelligence Flight (later 611th Air Intelligence Squadron), c. 1997 - 1 October 2007 * 3rd Air Support Operations Squadron, 1 July 1981 - 1 January 1992, 1 July 1994 - 1 February 2003 * 611th Air Communications Flight (later 611th Air Communications Flight), c. 1997 - 1 October 2007 * 611th Alaskan NORAD Flight, unknown * 625th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron (later 625th Aircraft Control Sqadron), 15 July 1949 - 1 January 1950, 1 November 1950 - 13 April 1953 * 626th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 21 June 1948 - 21 June 1948, c. 30 June 1948 - 1 May 1949, 17 November 1950 - 13 April 1953 :: Fire Island Air Force Station * 632d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 21 June 1948 - 1 January 1950 * 705th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 8 December 1952 - 13 April 1953, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: King Salmon Airport * 708th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Indian Mountain Air Force Station * 710th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 * 711th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Cape Lisburne Air Force Station * 714th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Cold Bay Air Force Station * 717th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 8 December 1952 - 13 April 1953, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Tatalina Air Force Station * 719th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 8 December 1952 - 13 April 1953, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Sparrevohn Air Force Station * 743d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Campion Air Force Station * 744th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Murphy Dome Air Force Station * 748th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Kotzebue Air Force Station * 794th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 8 December 1952 - 13 April 1953, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Cape Newenham Air Force Station * 795th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 8 December 1952 - 13 April 1953, 15 November 1977 - 1 November 1983 :: Cape Romanzof Air Force Station See also Category:Military units and formations in Alaska 0611 Category:Air operations groups of the United States Air Force